Factory Satellite
Factory Satellite RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND In October 2011 at the suggestion of Vrlitwhai Kridonak, the UN Spacy made a suprise attack against the Zentraedi controlled Factory Satellite, with the intent of seizing it from them and using it to buildup Earth's defence's against possible further atacks from rogue Zentraedi or Meltrandi forces. Using a culture attack against the Satellites crew and defences, with Max Jenius and Milia Fallyna Jenius breaching the hull of the Satellite so as to bring the culture attack directly to the crew inside by exposing them to their daughter Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius, the Factory Satellite fell quickly to the UN Forces. Folding it back to the Sol System, they folded it into the Lagrange point between Earth and the Moon providing an excellent defensive position. Once able to examine the interior construction and repair systems of the Satellite they discovered that the satellites production rate had been greatly diminished due to Supervision Army attacks against the Satellite. The UN Armed Forces set about repair and modifying these systems to repair present UN controlled Ships and Mecha, and also preparing them for the creation of the next generation of UN Warships and Variable Fighters. Despite being twice the size of the Fulbtzs-Berrentzs Class Mothership, Bodolza's Command Vessel, the Factory Satellite is only lightly armed in comparison. Most of the newer weapons have been added by the UN Spacy, along with the other exterior changes that they have made. Enhancing the exterior to allow more vessels to be docked, and repaired. Also protecting the Factory Satellite are the mecha and VF's contained within as part of its Defence Force. Outside 3 Fleets of UN Spacy Spaceships led by New Macross Class Battle Carriers provide exterior defence and picket lines against the possibility of enemy attack in addition to the nearby Earth Defence Force. A vast majority of the near million crew of the Factory Satellite are Zentran, Meltran or Zentraedi descendants. Most of the Zentraedi preferring the confines of a Zentraedi built Factory Satellite to the Earth. It is here that thos few that are unable to deal with culture and changes in outlook by their fellow Zentran and Meltrans stay, (or aboard the Zentran/Meltran vessels orbiting Earth.) Aside from the manufacturing and repair plants, and Cloning chambers, (used until 2030 when increased childhood diseases in clones caused the cessation of cloning on a large scale,) is a city within the top section of the Factory Satellite catering to the civilian workforce living onboard the Satellite, and visiting civilians coming to the civilian spaceport. RPG STATS Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Type: Factory Satellite Manufacturer: Stellar Republic (Protoculture) Crew: 900,000 total Civilian: 750,000 Military: 150,000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Pod Body (1) 100,000,000 (1) Medium Pod (1) 50,000,000 (1) Smaller Pods (3) 35,000,000 (2) Main Engines/Power Plants (2) 125,000 each (2) Secondary Engines (4) 10,000 each (3) Small Guidance thrusters (200) 800 each Particle Beam Turrets (10,000) 500 each Missile Launchers Turrets (5,000) 250 each Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (1,000) 400 each Anti-Mecha Laser Turrets (5,000) 300 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (10,000) 250 each Large Mecha Scale Airlocks (500) 500 each Ship Scale Airlocks (20) 10,000 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20ft) 20 (4) Pin Point Barriers (24) 2,500 each NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the pod will put that section of the Factory Satellite out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The pod itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines of the main pod will force the Factory Satellite to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the Factory Satellite adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). Due to the sheer size of the Factory Satellite this would be catastrophic for the planet it crashes on. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within 2 seconds (1 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.02 speed of light (3,200 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 3 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Can only land in a body of water Maximum' Range': Unlimited STATISTICAL DATA: Height(Main Pod): 3000 km Height(Medium Pod): 2400 km Height(Smaller Pods: 1000-2000 km Width(Main Pod): 6000 km Width(Medium Pod): 2400 km Width(Smaller Pods): 1000-2000 km Total Width Entire Factory: 15,000 km Power System: Main reactor Fold System: Fold Cluster Sublight Drive: Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Nuclear Pulse Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Standard & Subspace Mass Detector WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'PARTICLE BEAM TURRETS (10,000):' The most common of the Factory Satellites weapons, and its second most powerful. The Particle Beam Cannons are normally grouped together in volleys to utterly destroy enemy vessels with a single salvo. The weapons are the same Particle Beam Cannons found on all Zentraedi vessels, and have hardly been modified by the UN Spacy. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 100,000 miles (160,000 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6x100 M.D. per blast #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire twice per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined with the other weapons to fire a single volley. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'ANTI-WARSHIP MISSILE LAUNCHERS (1,000):' Providing the heaviest punch of all of the Factory Satellites weapons, the Anti-Warship Missile launchers fire ICBM like missiles and are normally saved for the heaviest of opposing forces targets. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 3,000 miles (4824 km) #*'SPEED:' Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. #*'DAMAGE:' 4D6x1000 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' 3,000 feet (915 m) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Once per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' As the Factory Satellite is capable of manufacturing the missiles the payload is considered to be unlimited #'MISSILE LAUNCHER TURRETS (5,000):' Dotted across surface of the Factory satellite behind sliding panels are anti-mecha missile launchers. The factory satellite is capable of firing all 5000 missiles in a single volley, however rarely will this happen. Once a launcher has fired its missile the launcher is automatically reloaded by an automated loading system which takes 15 seconds (1 melee) to reload the launcher ready to fire again. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. #*'RANGE:' Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED:' Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS:' Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys from1 to 5000 missiles. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each launcher once expended must be reloaded, which takes 1 melee round via the automated system. The reload system is considered hold an unlimited number of missiles. #'ANTI-MECHA LASER TURRETS (5,000):' To defend against the threat of mecha attack the surface of the Factory's pods feature retractiable anti-mecha laser turrets. Unlike the larger anti-warship weapons the anti-mecha laser turrets suffer no negative modifiers when attempting to target mecha.. The Laser Turrets are retractable and are hidden beneath sliding panels in the hull normally. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'RANGE:' 5 miles (8 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D6x10 M.D. per blast #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Each cannon can fire four times per melee. The cannons can fire individually or be combined to fire a single volley. #*'PAYLOAD:' Unlimited. #'PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:' Each pod has a minimum of 4 PPB's, with the exception of the main pod, which has 8 protecting it. Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, including the Factory Satellite. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 2,500 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (1 melee round). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 10,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (sometimes). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the carrier. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the satellite against large spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the satellite to the VF pilots. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'RANGE:' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'DAMAGE CAPACITY:' Can sustain up to 2,500 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'RADIUS:' 200 ft (61 m) #*'DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:' Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'PAYLOAD:' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'NOTE:' If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'01-05:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'06-20:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'21-35:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'36-64:' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'65-79:' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'80-94:' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'95-99:' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'00:' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! MANUFACTURING/REPAIR FACILITIES The Factory Satellite has immense manufacturing facilities, designed to manufacture and repair mecha and warships. The UN Spacy when it captured the Factory Satellite from the Zentraedi repaired and modified the construction systems with the huge interior of the main pod¸ devoting them to the manufacture, repair and docking of UN Spacy Warships and Variable Fighters. Visible in the images above is a huge gaping hole drilled into the side of the main pod. It is this hle that permits the Factory Satellite to take inside ore rich asteroids and then break them down internally to use for raw materials in the construction and repair plants. The details below cover the maimum articles that could be manufactured at any given time. This of course would involve no repairs being made. Normally construction and repair within the giant interior of the Factory Satellite is set at 50%. However the chances of reaching the maximums on those figures are unlikely. 780 Manufacturing Lines. ---- SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:' The Factory Satellite is equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used mainly for internal gravity, and fir use in high gravity environments. Unlike UN Spacy and Zentraedi ships the Factory Satellite is not designed to enter a planets atmosphere. *'HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between UN Spacy starships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 second per 4000 light years, so messages communicated over vast distances can still take seconds or minutes to arrive. *'LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:' The Factory Satellite has sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for millions of people for hundreds (maybe even thousands) of years (air is recycled). The Satellite also has sufficient food and water to support several million people for up to several hundred years. (Also recycled, however Satellite is fully self sufficient.) *'LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:' The impressive communications array of the Factory Satellite can communicate with up to 10,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 2,000 miles. This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'LONG-RANGE RADAR:' The radar array of the Satellite is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 20,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 5,000 mile/8,000 km range. *'SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:' For FTL propulsion, the Factory Satellite is equipped with a Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. However the Fold System takes longer to charge up fully than those of warships, as there is more mass to fold. *'SUBLIGHT ENGINES:' As a backup to the Fold System, the Satellite is equipped with Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.02 speed of light (3,200 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. The speed is much slower than warships, due to the sheer bulk and size of the satellite that requires moving. *'SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS:' The Factory Satellite are equipped with subspace sensors, which are based on the same principles as the hyperspace communications array. These sensors can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier, and the readings are used both for early warning and for navigation when travelling at sublight speeds. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most variable fighters). *'Cloning Facilities:' Onboard the Factory Satellite are fully operational Cloning Chambers, which were instrumental in the re-populating of earth. However since the discovery of heriditary diseases turning up in clones the cloning facilities have never been used for massed cloning since. They however are still operational, and can be used if neccesary. *'Manufacturing/Repair Facilities:' The interior and exterior of the Satellite conists of facilities for the manufacture of mecha and starships, including facilities for their repair. Much of the exterior facilities have been added by the UN Spacy since the Factory Satellites capture. MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): *'Variable Glaug:' 500 (50 Squadrons) on active status. *'Queadlunn Rau Power Armour:' 1,000 (100 Squadrons) on active status. *'Nousjadel-Ger Power Armour:' 800 (80 Squadrons) on active status. *'Gnerl Fighter Pod:' 300 (30 Squadrons) on active status. *'VF-11C Thunderbolt:' 3,000 (250 Squadrons) on active status. *'VF-17 Nightmare:' 120 (10 Squadrons) on active status *'VF-19 Excaliber:' 60 (5 Squadrons) on active status *The Factory Satellite has hundreds more fighters of everytype in service with the UN Spacy, including the VAB-2, VA-3, SB-10 Starwing Space Bomber, and VB-6. Also found onboard the Factory Satellite are thousands of stored Regults and Glaugs. NOTE: The Factory Satellite has enough room to hold thousands more fighters if necessary